The secret of the fountain
by Pearlislove
Summary: It is said, that if you look down into the water's of Rose's fountain, you can see the future or the truth, whichever your heart might desire the most.
**A/N: Here's a little thing for all you SU fans. Also take it as an apology cuz I will probably be focusing on a new THG fic I got going for a while in the future.**

 **OBS: The lives live by Earth's defenders will still be updated. If u haven't read the story plz do! 3**

It is said, that if you look down into the water's of Rose's fountain, you can see the future or the truth, whichever your heart might desire the most.

Pearl only looked into those waters once, when she was young and naive. But That one time was enough, for it broke her heart. In those waters, she first saw Rose, living her life with someone else, and then, she saw a life where Rose wasn't at all.

Pearl told Rose what she saw, but Rose didn't listen. She told Pearl, that she would always be here first and her last love, and that she'd never leave them, not ever. But Rose was foolish, Pearl learned, because all those things, that she'd warned her about, did come to pass, and she had to accept that she was doomed to be alone, and live a life without Rose.

Pearl never meant to look into those waters again, she truly didn't. But one day, Amethyst cracked her gem, and they had to get her to the fountain. It was a lot of work, because the garden was overgrown and the fountain wasn't working. Eventually, though, Garnet and her cleaned out a clogged up chamber and it started working again, but Pearl admitted it was a close call.

She never meant to look into those waters again, but when they were leaving, she couldn't help but look back at the fountain. Last time, she had seen the future. This time, she saw the truth. She saw her and Garnet kissing, and knew she wasn't meant to be alone anymore.

Garnet often found herself looking into the waters of the fountain. Other would find it odd, that she'd be collecting piece of the future from within, when she already had her personal visions of what was possibly going to be.

But that was the thing with Garnet, she could only see _possibilities_. Never what would actually be, but merely suggestions for what _could_ be.

Garnet liked looking into the fountain's waters, because it never lied. The future it showed, was the future that happened. The truths it revealed, was the truth had been hidden. Garnet never had to doubt the waters of the fountain, the way she doubted herself, and it made her feel safer than anything else ever could.

Amethyst never really liked Rose's fountain, at least not after Rose died.

When Rose lived, it meant playful scoldings and a single moment when she would have all of Rose's undivided attention and love. It meant that, for just a moment, Amethyst could actually love herself as she enjoyed all the kindness at warmth radiating from Rose's persona.

When Rose died, it meant self-loathing and hatred and rage. It meant reminding herself over and over why she was such a big mistake, and why she could never _ever_ afford the luxury of not blaming herself for Rose's passing.

In a way, being in Rose's garden, and sitting by Rose's fountain, meant that she destroyed and darkened Rose's memory. Because Amethyst could never take all the things she had once been taught there to heart, when the mentor who taught her it was not there.

None Of the gems ever told Steven the secret of the fountain. It had been Rose who taught it to them, and to past down such a thing, a well guarded secret kept so very close to their hearts, it never even entered their minds.

Because if that, when Steven fell into the fountain, he didn't know what he was seeing. He didn't know, that the silhouette of his mother reflecting in the surface above his head, was in fact that truthful mirror of what was in Steven's heart, displayed in the magic waters to the only one who'd know to treasure this truth… if he'd only understood, what he was looking at.

Years later, Steven found an old journal that would have belonged to his mother in Amethyst's room. After asking for permission from Amethyst, Steven brought it back to his room.

There, he settled on his bed and started reading. It was a thick book, and it took many hours for Steven to finish it, but when he did, he knew what he had to do.

Immediately jumping down on the couch and continuing to the Warp Pad, Steven asked for it to take him to his mother's garden.

The warp pad did as Steven asked, and moments later he was actually standing in the garden. Immediately when he arrived, he entered the temple, and approached the fountain.

Smiling, Steven let one hand rest on the water's surface. He smiled even more, though, when he saw his mother smiling back, her hand pressed against his and her smile mirroring his.

He finally knew the secret of Rose's fountain, and it was a secret that would give him the inner peace he needed, to find his place, and to find the meaning in his own existence: He was to be, what no one had been before. And all along, he knew his mother was proud of him, because when he smiled, he could imagine her smiling back at him, as she was reflected in the waters of the fountain.


End file.
